1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drying rack. In particular, the present invention relates to a drying rack that is wall mountable and easily folds away.
2. Description of Related Art
When washing clothing, there are basically two choices for drying the wet clothes. One can either place them in a clothes dryer of the electric or gas kind, or one can air dry them. Air drying is considerably cheaper since no fuel or machine is used in the process, however, if the clothes are not somehow hung, they will wrinkle and not dry evenly. If they are hung too close to one another such that they touch, they can also have drying and wrinkling problems.
Accordingly, numerous methods for hanging clothes abound, however, hangers designed for dry clothing are generally not suited for use with wet clothing. Dry clothing can touch one another and be bunched up more so than wet clothing and since dry clothing is not as heavy as wet clothing, hangers for dry clothing can be lighter weight construction, ignoring the fact that water can double or more the weight of a washed piece of clothing. Further, devices for hanging dry clothing can be made of materials that are completely unsuitable for use with wet clothing as some materials can react with a garment if it is wet, more easily transfer dirt, or the like to the garment.
Because the drying of clothing can take up a large amount of room, if one is air drying, it is not uncommon a solution to have a folding or collapsing rack. However, most take up large amounts of room even though they fold up and many that fold are very small and those that don't have storage room problems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,356 issued Jul. 11, 1989 to Dubuc, there is a clothes drying rack adapted to be fixed to a ceiling between lateral walls surrounding a bathtub. The frame is supported to the ceiling by a pair of brackets having a flange in the plane of frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,822 issued Aug. 30, 1960 to Coope, there is disclosed a collapsible clothes drying rack that requires a bracket and reinforcing rods to support the device yet only has 5 cross members for supporting wet clothing, thus, taking up a large amount of room for a small amount of clothing in order to have a rack which is wall mounted and collapses in a side to side manner.